


Faithful

by blueswan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isn't about love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 2004.

"Isn't about love. Fucking's just fine with me."

Her words. So he spreads her across the dingy mattress spotted with god knows what. Could guess, but that'd just be vulgar. Hmm, interesting though. Bet he can identify species and sex from the faint odours that belong to the stains. Best to not share that little thought.

"Fuck! What are you doing? Do something. You don't rev me up and then flake out."

"Impatient and pushy aren't we? Just considering where to start."

"Fuck's sake! Start thinking about the fastest way to get me off before we end up with an audience of baby girls. Try starting here." Shoves his head down.

Laughing between her thighs, hands undoing button and fly, tugging jeans down over hips aided by a quick lift and drop. Eager shove and pull with a hand wrapped through hair clutching skull firmly.

Soon has her moaning into her fist; hips locked in a frantic rise and fall. Clenching and releasing, tightening and loosening, he keeps her hovering just on the edge.

"Fuck, don't you have to breathe?" Laughs. "No wonder B. gets down with you boys."

Loud exhale and she tries to draw a breath as her whole body locks and thrums. She is still shaking when he slides up next to her.

"Don't you want to?"

"I'm good."

"Look, I didn't mean to bring B. into it. Lemme." Reaches for his belt.

"No." Holds her hands away. "Gotta leave a vamp something to look forward to, eh? Things you said once, not about to forget. One day, just not now."

Helps her straighten her clothes. They are sitting side by side sharing a smoke when Buffy comes down the stairs.


End file.
